Tú me cambiaste la vida
by ZeoClear
Summary: Quien diría que con solo conocerte mi vida cambiaría. Nuestros corazones se unieron desde aquel momento que te conocí. Aquel momento que me cambiaste por completo, aquel momento en el que me rendí a tus pies. Desde ese día te pertenecí, mi cuerpo y alma son tuyos porque… Tú me cambiaste la vida…


**_Bien, este es el segundo fic que publico, este fic está inspirado en la canción de Rio Roma "Tú me cambiaste la vida", este fic no será un One-Shot, será una historia como tal con una corta duración, además los capítulos serán cortos ya que estoy trabajando en un proyecto mucho más grande._**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado._**

* * *

**Ciudad de Kuoh.**

El sol poco a poco se empezaba a ocultar en la ciudad de Kuoh.

Después de un día muy malo, Hyoudou Issei contemplaba con pesar la puesta del sol, se él no era fácil, era un pervertido sin remedio que solo pensaba en tocar pechos todo el día, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que él también quería amar y ser amado.

Sería un pervertido pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no trataría bien a la persona que sería su novia, miro la puesta de sol con tristeza, hace no poco se había confesado a la chica más popular de la escuela Rias Gremory, él sabía lo que podía pasar, pero aun así intento conquistarla y declararse, para su mala suerte esta termino rechazándolo.

Decir que no le dolió es mentir descaradamente, ella lo rechazo con toda la amabilidad del mundo cosa que agradece, pero los comentarios que sus compañeros le daban después de la declaración, herían aún más el corazón del chico.

Estar observando la puesta de sol en ese puente se había hecho ya una rutina en su día a día, será por la hermosa vista o simplemente por la tristeza pero siempre apreciaba la puesta de sol.

Tal vez estaba destinado a ser un perdedor toda su vida.

Después de que el sol por fin se ocultara, Issei suspiro para continuar con su camino que cada día se hacía rutinario.

_Tap, tap, tap._

Volteo su cabeza para ver la persona que producía esos pasos, corriendo con desesperación se encontraba una chica hermosa de una larga cabellera negra, sus ojos eran cubiertos por sus manos tratando de controlar las lagrima que salían de sus ojos, pasando de largo a Issei la chica bajo por las escaleras del puente hasta esconderse en la parte trasera de un árbol.

Issei miro el árbol con detenimiento, recordó las lágrimas que habían salido de los ojos de la chica, decir que no tenía curiosidad era mentira, no era algo en lo que debería meterse, pero la curiosidad no lo dejaba irse.

Al final saco un pañuelo de su portafolio y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la chica, poco sabia el que ese sería el principio de una bella relación.

* * *

Bajo la sombra de un árbol se encontraba Issei, los ojos de Issei demostraban el cansancio de la noche anterior, desde que conoció a aquella chica hace unas semanas no había dejado de hablar con ella.

Al principio se reunían en el árbol en el que se conocieron por primera vez, charlaban sobre cosas triviales intentando conocerse mejor, después pasaron a hablar por mensajes de celular, si bien no ser mandaban muchos mensajes entre ellos, si lo hacían con regularidad.

Saltando un escalón más, sus pláticas fueron aumentando de duración al punto en el que necesitan hablar siempre que llegan de la escuela hasta que se duermen.

Ayer fue un día como cualquiera, pero los ojos de Issei demostraban el tiempo que sus pláticas habían tomado con el paso del tiempo.

—Issei-kun.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Issei abrió los ojos tratando de ver a la persona que le estaba hablando. Sus ojos captaron los rayos de sol dándole incomodidad a la hora de ver.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron, Issei pudo ver a la misma chica que estaba llorando detrás de aquel árbol.

—Yuuma-san—susurro Issei.

Aquella chica era Amano Yuuma, tenía la misma edad de Issei pero asistía a una Academia diferente.

Escuchando la voz de Issei, Yuuma sonrió levemente, provocando que el corazón de Issei se acelerara, tornando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Nos vamos?—pregunto Yuuma dándole la mano a Issei.

—Sí.

La amistad de ambos había crecido con el tiempo luego de haberse conocido aquel día bajo la sombra de ese árbol, a tal punto de caminar juntos a la escuela a pesar de asistir a diferentes academias.

Mientras caminaban con unas ligeras sonrisas, cuando por dentro, el miedo y la inseguridad se asían cada vez más fuertes.

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aquí el "primer capítulo" de la historia._**

**_Gracias por leer hasta este punto, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo._**


End file.
